User blog:Mlp NewTwilight/On Being New Twilight
Hello everypony! New Twilight here, finally getting around to setting up a Wiki account for myself and saying a few words. First of all, I want to say how much of an honor it is for me to be trusted with such an important role. All of the manes are responsible for "setting the tone" of the TwitterPonies, and that's especially true of Twilight Sparkle, and I take that very seriously. Now that I've been in the role for a little while (has it really been a month already?) I hope everypony has become comfortable with "my" Twilight, and if anyone has suggestions or critiques I'd be happy to hear them. I do have a few principles that I am trying to stick to in my performance: #I have other characters in the TwitterPonies, but I would prefer not to make it known who they are. I want everyone's interactions with Twilight to be ABOUT Twilight, if you see what I mean, and not about the player, or the player's other characters. Some other players have found out (or I have told) who the player is, but all have agreed to keep it quiet, and I am grateful for that. If you think you have guessed, I would ask that you keep it to yourself. Besides the reasons I've stated for keeping it quiet... you might be wrong! ;) #To that purpose, I do my best to stay "in character," even in DMs or posts like this one. I will talk about "meta-character" issues or such as needed, but always from the point of view of Twilight Sparkle. #I have discovered that playing Twilight is much like what being a princess in real life must be like– everyone wants my attention pretty much all of the time! As such, I have to set boundaries and keep them rigidly enforced, or I will quickly get overwhelmed. This means, among other things, that I often can't engage in chit-chat, nor can I just stop whatever scene I'm in to "answer the door" for every pony who comes wandering by the Treebrary. Usually once a scene hits a certain number of players (three or four at the most, generally), I will either stop responding to newcomers, or ask you to try again another time. Please don't take this personally, it's just the only way to keep every moment I'm in the feed from turning into a mob scene (which is no fun for anypony). #This RP is based on the TV show. As such, prominent show characters, especially the Mane Six, will often take priority in my attention. Please do not take this personally, or as some kind of "snobbery." We are all players, just like any other: OCs and minor background ponies are just as welcome in the RP and just as valid as me, Princess Celestia, the other Manes, or anypony. But because we reflect the show, of course the Mane Six are going to be Twilight's best friends. Sometimes my scenes with them are "private," because we wouldn't be able to get anything done with everypony in town wandering in off the street while we tried to interact. #I am working on ideas for how to create "open to the public" scenes for Twilight, the same way AppleJack has her "open to the public" scenes at the apple cart, because I believe it's important for everypony to get a chance to interact. If I'm going to insist on "private" scenes as described above, then it's only fair that I create "public" scenes as a balance. I have not entirely decided what those scenes will be, yet, so I'm open to suggestions. One player suggested to me "royal audience" scenes, and I will probably use that as a launching point. #Finally, please keep in mind that as "New Twilight," this really is a fresh start. I don't know any plans you may have made with the previous player, or any arguments you may have had, or any history you had. So please don't be surprised or offended if you say something like, "Remember that time at Tackyland when we did thing," and I reply with "Sorry, I don't remember that at all!" or otherwise drop the ball. If it was something you did with Original Twilight, I just have no way of knowing! Hmm. I was sure I had more to say here, but just now I can't remember what else there was, so I'll stop here for the moment. Thanks again for the warm welcome, everypony! See you in Ponyville! –Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship Category:Blog posts